


Ka'rik'na (the summoning)

by leviathan02



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Aliens vs. Predator (Video Game 2010), Predator: Concrete Jungle (Video Game), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathan02/pseuds/leviathan02
Summary: Dachande a yautja honored warrior is sent after missing young bloods to a desert on earth where he meets with an interesting human. With a battle to win against terrors she never could have thought were real Sonya must fight along side a creature from another planet who any other day would skin her alive. Together will they uncover an conspiracy in Dachande's clan or with they both be silenced forever.  ( you know the normal summary for most of these)
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after hanging out in my big sister's pool and got insparation... not sure where we are headed but its gonna be a fun ride! lots of use of Yautja vocab. Thanks for clicking on my random story that I probably shouldn't have started!  
> This is my first published avp fanfic after like 17 years of loving both the movies and hunting down the books and comics this is what I decided to post....kinda sad but I was inspired so here we go.  
> Vocab  
> nain-de — type of Hunt  
> kiande amedha — Hard Meat (Xenomorphs) {we all know this one by now}  
> Dachande — Different Knife  
> pyode amedha — Soft Meat (humans)- oomans  
> hult'ah — spotter/lookout  
> thei-de — death/dead

It all started with a hunting trip gone wrong. Young bloods being sent to earth for a _nain-de_ of _kiande amedha_ and never checked in again. Dachande was an honored warrior so it was his job to check on and/or scold the young bloods if it turned out this was a false alarm. He was given a small personal ship to make the trek to the backwater planet they were sent to. Earth, home to the slowly advancing _pyode amedha_ , was a favorite hunting ground for young bloods to gain experience. However from time to time the young bloods were known to forget the check in times with the main ship which was why a _hult’ah_ was commonly sent along with them. The observer had yet to check in which aroused suspicion as that was the older warriors only job, that and if any young bloods met with _thei-de_ then it was their job to dispose of any evidence. The oomans were still ignorant of the visits since they only did them once every 25 of their years and never in the same spot as the last visit.

Dachande was both worried and frustrated with this visit. His graying tendrils of hair slowly fell into his face, one hooking on his lower mandible. With a growl and a shake of his large head he threw the tendril back in place over his shoulder. He was looking forward to at least one thing, the heat. The hunt was being done on one of the deserts of the planet and that required skill so as not to die from dehydration. This was their storm season but with raising temperatures in the few decades they had waited to hunt, there hadn’t been any this year. This might be what happened to the young bloods but the _hult’ah_ should have been fine. This could only mean that the hunt had gone wrong and all were dead or worse yet captured by the oomans! 

It was still a few hours before he would arrive at the planet so with a grunt he stood from the operating chair and moved deeper into the ship. Finding what he was looking for he laid down in the nest of furs having decided to sleep for the journey. 

Meanwhile elsewhere there was a slow creeping fear in the city of Tucson, Arizona. There was a problem with livestock going missing and it was making everyone jittery. Sonya Rhodes was a young woman of 30 who was just happy to finally have gotten a house of her own. Working as an executive assistant for a company that dealt with semiconductors to make energy, paid her well enough to buy a modest house with land. It was a house at the end of a dirt road on a corner lot which allowed her to have 2 acres of land. There was a modest pool in the back, perfect for lounging in the summer heat. Sonya with her three dogs lived a simple life here. What she didn't know was her life was about to be turned upside down. 

Sonya having finished work for the day was happy to veg out and play some games in the living room before dinner. It was just reaching 4pm so the sun and heat were still going strong which meant she had to wait indoors or risk being cooked alive. She put her chocolate brown hair up into a messy ponytail and set out to save the world in her game. The dogs lounged around her, loki a black and white Boston terrier/chihuahua mix was doing what he did best and slept pushed right up against her side. Dexter the young grey mini schnauzer was laying in front of the TV watching carefully for things to bark at. Deedee the black and white French bulldog was trying to get her brother Dexter to ignore the TV and play. A few hours went by in this way as they all lived like the happy little family they were.

Finally around 6pm after having dinner and taking care of the pups it was time for sonya to unwind. She got ready for a late day swim and slowly made her way outside. She wasn't in great shape but swimming kept her healthy and that's what mattered. She entered the pool coming up to her waist on the steps then sitting down. Sonya was glad to have her one piece on or she would have been fried just from the bit of sun that was still glaring over the house. After taking a moment to make sure the dogs wouldn't follow her she flopped off the stairs into the deeper water. The dogs meanwhile stood at the shaded side of the pool under the umbrella waiting for her to come back to the edge. Slowly swimming to the deep side of the pool Sonya decided to get her workout started and kicked off from the wall to do her laps. Every once in a while she would pause and climb the stairs to reassure the dogs that she was fine, and thus be licked clear of the water anywhere it was available. Hours went by and slowly the sky started to darken. The dogs had long ago left their crazy owner outside and were enjoying the nice cool living room. Sonya having finished her laps and exercise was floating watching the sky as the stars started to show.

This was her favorite thing about living alone; she could be in the pool for hours and never get yelled at. Sure she loved her mom but her husband was another story. With her dad it was the same thing; love him but despised his wife. Both step parents were crazy controlling and treated her as if she was a nuisance. Having lived with both it was a bad but good thing that when she moved from Washington state to Arizona to live with her dad it had only lasted a few months. She was told by her step mother Dorothy to move out after she had been working for 2 weeks at her new job. Her dad unfortunately didn't fight to keep her there since Dorothy and her fought often. He did however help her get an apartment and she was on her own ever since. Once she had settled in she found her current job by chance. A customer at her silly customer service job got to talking with her and offered an interview which later got her the job. All this work had led to her finally purchasing a home in the worst year possible...2020 the year the plague hit. With everything shutting down she was lucky all her work could be done remotely so pool time was a daily thing. Finally deciding to check her phone on the side of the pool she was surprised to see it was already 9 pm. She towelled off and headed inside for a quick shower before bed. With her nightly routine done she tucked herself and the 3 dogs in not knowing the danger she was in.

It was just after the sun had set when Dachande landed out in the flat desert. Checking his sensors there was no signature of the young bloods in the surrounding area...not a good sign. With a soft growl he flipped through the sensors checking any in a hope that they would be found. After flipping through the first 10 he heard a sensor go off, he had found their ship! Gearing himself up in his _awu’asa_ and headed for the hatch to go search on foot. Before he could make it out of the hatch a ding on the sensors made him pause. Going to check it was a mistake “CJIT” he roared and stormed out the hatch leaving behind the _Kiande amedha_ sensor pinging 3 but that’s all it would take to end this town.


	2. Close call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add a chapter even though I never got any comments. I'm seriously just throwing this out here because I have a way too active imagination and this is the silly stuff that I come up with. Anyways the vocab for this chapter is pretty simple and the introduction to a new character...or well hinting at a new character.
> 
> Guan-thwei — Nightblood  
> h'ulij-bpe — crazy/stupid  
> hult'ah — spotter/lookout  
> Yautja- Predator (we know this one right?)  
> Kiande amedha - Hard meat/ other name for xenomorph

Dachande paused to check the rest of his scanners now that it had shown their favorite prey. Why were there _Kiande amedha_ here it made no sense...unless the youngbloods had purposely hid an egg from the queen back on home world. How did they manage to get an egg? Looking back at the list of passengers and items brought for the hunt everything started to make sense.

Guan-thwei was the _hult’ah_ that was sent with the youngbloods. They must have requested him knowing that he had a bad habit of having a questionable code...he was one step away from being a _ic’jit_. How he was even still with the clan Dachande would never know. This explained a lot though, the young ones probably wanted a more exciting hunt and knew that Guan-thwei would have access to the eggs. How they could be so _hulij-bpe_ as to think it would be fine to risk being found out by the oomans he would never know. It was now up to him to solve this problem as quickly and quietly as possible. 

With 3 of the _Kiande amedha_ on the loose it was only a matter of time before one shifted into a queen! So with one more scan for any _yautja_ in the area he gathered his weapons and headed out the ship to start his investigation, starting with their abandoned ship.

It was another busy day for Sonya as she finished what work she needed and left to go shopping. Giving the dogs all a kiss goodbye she headed out the door and into her garage. Jumping into her orange Mazda cx9, she opened the door and off she went to the store not knowing that she was being watched from the shadow of her house.

Arriving at the Fry’s supermarket was a simple few minutes of great music as she put her phone on shuffle. Pulling up to the end notes of “I want it that way” by the backstreet boys she giggled and headed into the store. Collecting everything she needed to stock up on was a quick affair as she lived alone and only had to cook for one. Half an hour later saw her leaving the store and packing all the bags into the back of her car. She made a glance back at the building as she was pulling out and for a second paused...was that a person on the roof!? A honking of a horn brought her back to her senses and she finished pulling out only to glance and see the person was gone. “Huh...that’s weird” she commented as she pulled away from the store and back to her home. 

It was later than she had thought as she pulled into the driveway as the sun was setting. “Better do this quick while I still have light!” Sonya chirped as she opened the garage door and parked and opened the trunk. Opening the door she was met with the bark of her 3 dogs as they protected her house from the strange intruder. Realizing it was her they all started yipping and begging for treats, barely letting her in the door with her bags. “Okay you all can have a treat but you need to help with the bags.” She laughed as they followed her out the door and to the car. As she stuffed her arms being surrounded by excited pups she never noticed the movement by the driveway. The dogs immediately stopped and started growling, which startled Sonya, her dogs never act this way. She paused and turned only to see nothing in the dark night. “Alright time to close the door!” she cautiously said as she slowly set all the bags back down and made her way to the switch for the door. As the door closed she got a glimpse at something smooth and black hiding in the dark of the night across the street from her house. Just as the door slammed close she heard a screech that would haunt her dreams for the foreseeable future. 

Standing still waiting for something to happen she didn’t realize how long she had stood still as her alarm for dinner time went off inside, snapping her out of the daze. “Okayyyyy now that we’re all creeped out let's finish getting these in and call John to see if he knows of any animals in the area. It was big enough to be a bear….what would they be doing down here though!” Sonya chatted to herself and the dogs as she made her way inside with the rest of the groceries. Thoroughly creeped out she made her way to all the doors and locked them as she settled in for the night. “Better call john before we eat huh guys?” She said as she slowly closed all the curtains on the windows just in case.

Sitting down on the couch she quickly pulled out her phone and made a call to her neighbor down the road who owned one of the farms that was missing cattle. As Sonya waited for him to answer she slowly controlled her breathing and calmed herself. “Well well well what’s up neighbor! How goes it?” She startles as John answers.   
“ John I know you said to call if anything was bothering me but I think I might have seen a predator...might be the one that’s taking your cows.”  
“really now? Well I’ll go take a look, where’d you see it?”  
“in the lot across from my house it was big and black not sure what it was but it was very still...made a loud hissing sound too!” She exclaimed as she tried to recall all that she had seen.  
“Hissing...hmmm sounds like it might be a mountain lion that’s come down from the hills, they tend to do that but not this time of year...maybe its because of the drought.” John sighed as he shuffled on the phone.  
“You’re not going out there NOW are you!!?” Sonya questioned as she heard the click of a gun.  
“Gotta make sure my neighbor is safe don’t I? Maybe I can stop the bugger from taking one of my cows tonight. I’ll give you a call when I get back from checking the area.” John replied and with a quick “talk soon” he hung up. 

Sonya could hear his Gator start up and move down the street. With that settled, Sonya decided to start on dinner while she waited, hoping that he would be okay. As she cooked for herself and the dogs she turned on some music to hopefully calm her nerves. As she was finishing up the last verse of “Angels” by within temptations, she heard her phone go off. Dropping the heat on the food she ran to answer the phone. On the last ring she unlocked her phone and answered, “Hello!?”  
“Hey lil lady, doesn’t seem like there’s anything in the area, I checked all the way to the main road. If you see it again let me know alright.” John’s voice rang over the phone settling her nerves.   
“Will do thanks for that John sorry I could have sworn I saw something.”  
“No problemo, we'll talk later. The missus has dinner on the table for me and should be wondering where I went off to.” As they said their goodbyes Sonya checked out the window one last time before going to the kitchen to finish her dinner. 

Brushing it off as her imagination she sat down to eat with the dogs and settle in for the night not knowing just how lucky she really was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this let me know because this was really just on a whim so I just want to know if anyone wants to read more. please comment and let me know!  
> Also just to be clear if you've read the comics or books for avp prey this is NOT the same yautja...I just really like the name.


End file.
